Wall and War No More
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: The sequel to Stupid American. Alfred and Monica are reunited once again but will there bosses get in the way again and what Prussia hiding? Rated T because of future reference
1. Reunion

This is the squeal hope you like it

* * *

October 3 1990 Berlin, Germany

The streets were filled with screaming citizens, flags and fireworks covered the sky. "Kostenlos sind Deutschland ist kostenlos und eine!" The cheered "Die Berliner Mauer ist nicht mehr kann unser Land freuen!" Men, women, and children from both sides hammered through the wall made up of despair sorrow and hell itself until it was just rubble on the ground. As much as the people tried they will never forget it, it was there to show the strength of the people and their determination their bravery will forever be known around the world. Families were reunited once again; friends joined together, lovers kissed each other passionately. But one girl wished she was with her lover but 'this is no time for that' she thought 'I have to find…

"Hey West"

Said person quickly turned her head to the sound of her nickname "Bruder!" Monica Beilschmidt yelled as she ran into the arms of her older brother and did something no one would expect from the strong-willed German; she cried. She cried for about a good 30 minutes into her brother's chest and he just stood there comforting her and holding back tears of his own. "C'mon west don't go sissy on me now or I'll have to train you all over again" Gilbert said with a smirk on his face. Monica finally let go of her brother and noticed he had gotten thinner than when she had last saw him. "No I'm just…just glad to see you bruder, I missed you" she gave him a warm smile that he returned "I missed you too Schwester, and that's why I got you a gift." Monica's eyes widened "you didn't have to do that, besides I didn't get you anything-" Monica was about to continue until he put a finger over her lips and turned her head around.

Monica let out a gasp when she saw the sight in front of her, there stood Italy, Japan and in the middle with a bouquet of cornflowers in his hands stood Alfred F. Jones. Monica couldn't hold back the tears of joy that were now falling down her face, she turned to her brother and giving him a look that said 'is this real?' and 'did you do this?' He gave her one more smile " It's all for you west, now" he gave her a push forward "go greet them I'll catch up with you." He winked at her and Monica couldn't help but smile and kiss him on the cheek "danke burder" and run into the awaiting arms of her friends and lover.

* * *

What did you think, how is chapter 1 please review~


	2. With Prussia

Hey~ Sorry for the late updating I'm preparing for a con

* * *

Gilbert looked back at his sister and her friends before rushing off in the opposite direction, because there stood the girl who ruled over him, the girl he was suppose to hate but ended up falling in love with. Her long platinum blonde hair blowing in the cool wind, her violet eyes filled with sorrow as a single tear slipped from one. As Gilbert got closer to her time itself seemed to slow down as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Hello Gilbert" Ivana Braginski said a sad painful smile placed on her face as she looked down.

"Ivana" Gilbert lifted her head with his index finger so he was looking her dead in the eye. She stared at him with tear filled eyes the made Gilbert's chest sting, so he leaned down so their foreheads we touching. "Ivana there's something I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a while and I know my timing is unawesomely off but-" he was silenced by a finger to his lips from a now chuckling Russian. "Gil your rambling again" "ja I guess but that aside" Prussia took a deep breath "I-Ich liebe dich!" Ivana didn't have a chance to respond before his lips crashed into hers in a rough yet passionate kiss. When the two parted from lack of oxygen they were panting and their eyes were slightly hazed with lust. The two just stood there in each other's arms until Ivana broke the silence "ya tebya lyublyu slishkom" he brought the other down for another kiss. But the two didn't know a certain group watching them with wide eyes.

* * *

OK please review


	3. In Laws?

The group stared in shock at the site in front of them, who knew that the two had that type of relationship. "Ve~ that was…surprising" Italy said as the group was walking back to the meeting spot Japan nodded, eyes still wide "indeed." Alfred turned to Monica concern written on his face "Are you alright? Monica had a wide smile on her face and was humming a German melody "Ja I'm just really happy, my brother has never really loved a girl before." All three nations looked at her surprised, they really didn't think she'd take it so well "Are you sure your alright Monica-san?" Kiku asked once more. Monica giggled "yes I'm fine don't worry" Monica gave the boys a reassuring smiles so they shrugged off their friend's odd behavior. So the four spent the rest of their wait at a nearby pub, where they all laughed and drank (except for Japan) and generally had a good time.

"Oui who said you could drink without me?" A familiar raspy voice called out.

The four turned around ready to greet their friend but was met with a different site. Prussia was holding hands with Russia while Russia was holding her stomach; Alfred snarled at the woman "Ivana…" he said practically spitting her name. "Alfred…" she said his name with an equal amount of disgust the room had quickly become tense "now, now you two we must get along after all we are going to be in laws one day." This made everyone turn to Gilbert with looks that said "WTF" "I beg your pardon?" Ivana asked confusion written all over her face. "Well Alfred and Monica are getting married and we are getting married so that would make us all in laws"


	4. Story Time

Alfred coughed spitting out his beer and Monica was bug eyed "You two are getting married!" they said at once. Ivana was equally shocked "so the rumors are true, I feel bad for you Monica." Monica turned to her and chuckled "same to you, I never thought anyone had the patience to marry my bruder" the two girls giggled. Making the boys look at them funny "hold up" Alfred said "Ivana and Gilbert randomly say they're getting married and, everyone's OK with that, is there something I'm not getting" Monica kissed his cheek "calm down Al, everything's alright and will be alright, you just don't get it quiet yet" Alfred blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Now Ivana" Monica started "care to tell me how you and my bruder started going out?" Ivana smiled at the distant memories "well It's a long story, but I think it all started one day when it was my turn to cook dinner for everyone."

* * *

Ivana was standing in the kitchen singing a sweet lullaby to herself. After she put the roast in the oven she started dancing repeating the words louder and louder. Just then Prussia walked past the entrance to the kitchen and once he saw her he was entranced. Her voice was so strong yet sweet and oh so soothing and her white button up dress shirt and tight black pants and usual scarf around her neck. She was lovely her hair and bangs framing her face perfectly, and the light make up, Gilbert couldn't help but stare in wonderment. "Давным-давно жил один ведьма в лесу" she started "Она была так одинока, пока однажды прекрасный принц не пришел в лес. она влюбилась в князя, но боялсяНо когда князь увидел ее, он безумно влюбился. Они поженились и жили долго и счастливо во дворце И ведьма никогда не была одинока снова."

She repeated the lullaby twirling and whirling around the kitchen and before Gilbert knew it he was dancing with her. The two danced and danced arounded the kitchen like there wasn't a care in the world. Until that is the oven beeped startling the two, Gilbert blushed madly and let go of Ivana stuttering "I-I I mean you were…bye" he quickly said retreating the room leaving a blushing Ivana behind.

* * *

"And that was that afterwards Gil and I started being in a secret relationship until now that is." She finished Alfred and Monica held each other's hands lovingly and Japan had an sweet understanding look on his face, Italy was crying, and lastly Prussia was blushing like crazy. "That was a beautiful story Russia" Italy said between his tears Monica nodded and turned to her brother "that reminds me of the time you taught me how to waltz and you had me stand on your feet bruder." She said giggling causing everyone to laugh. After that they spent their night drinking and telling stories and generally just enjoyed themselves.


End file.
